Dragonite's Battle
by Rafa008
Summary: Argenta, tired of seeing Dahlia and Palmer together and the discussions constants between them, she decides to go to the Resort Area to rest during the Battle Frontier's vocation. The Tower Tycoon Palmer, tired of Argenta's turning tables, accepts Dahlia's advice and goes to her say all his feeling for Argenta but them two ends up in a big battle wit


**Author:** Rafa008

**Shipper: **ForeBrainShipper (Argenta & Palmer).

**Song: **Turning Table-Adele

**Resume:** Songfic. The Hall Matron Argenta, tired of seeing Dahlia and her bestfriend Palmer together and the discussions constants between them, she decides to go to the Resort Area to rest during the Battle Frontier's vocation. The Tower Tycoon Palmer, tired of Argenta's turning tables, his old friend, accepts Dahlia's advice and goes to her say all his feeling for Argenta but them two ends up in a big battle with their Dragonites.

**Dragonite's Battle**

_Close enough to start a war,  
All that I have is on the floor,  
God only knows what we're fighting for,  
All that I say, you always say more,  
_

That morning, the Battle Frontier from Sinnoh was closed for repair because de Communication System had some problems and then, the Factory Head Thorton and the Trainer Star Riley were trying to repair it. Argenta, the Hall Matron of purple short hair, purple eyes and dark glasses and Palmer, the Tower Tycoon, were the Veteran Brains from the Battle Tower and close friends.

But they'd been discussing since the last month. That's because Palmer asked Dahlia out, the Arcade Star, a woman with long and black hair and blue eyes. Argenta was waiting for a the new challenger in the living room where the Castle Valet Darach was making some tea to the Lady Caitlin and Palmer and Dahlia were talking in the couch, laughing. Argenta was near the window, thinking, jealously:

_Argenta-Of course we're all like a big family in the Battle Frontier, but why Dahlia is putting her hand on Palmer's shoulder? Arg!_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables,  
Under your thumb, I can't breathe,  
_

Since that day, she avoided spend much time with her old friend and always and he asked to go togheter to the BF Restaurant, she always replied _no_, _ask Dahlia_, coldly. And when she won a difficult battle and received some advices from him, she always replied prided and hostile that she was more powerful than him, making them discusser and finished in a battle. So that day, Argenta went to the Resort Area, rest her body. Palmer, the Brain of blond hair and orange eyes, was helping Riley and Dahlia to repair the system. But his attention was out.

Riley-…and I think this problem was caused by Heatran, Palmer. Palmer?

Palmer was worried with his old friend, Argenta. She was normally lovely and a little prided, but not cold. They always lunched togheter in the Restaurant or trained togheter, but now she has been rejecting him. He couldn't think the reason she changed her humor in the last weeks. Was any battle she lost? Or another reason?

Riley-PALMER!

Palmer-Hum? Sorry Riley, what were you saying?

Riley sighting-Hum forget. But there's something worrying you, right?

Riley with his mental power could feel how Palmer was feeling about Argenta.

Palmer-Well, I'm worried with Argenta, she's been acting so strange.

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me,  
No, I won't ask, you to just desert me,  
I cant give you what you think you gave me,  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables,  
To turning tables,  
_

Dahlia smiled, touching his shoulder delicately.

Dahlia-She's in love with you Palmer.

Palmer goggled and rose very nervous and constrained. Talk about feelings was something difficult for him.

Palmer-What? N-no. What are you talking about Dahlia? That's non-sense.

Riley-She's right Palmer. I felt it on her aura. She likes you.

Palmer cared for Argenta but he could ever imagine that she felt in the same way that him, maybe she could feel Battler Friends. She was so beautiful that she could be in love with Riley and his mysterious personality.

Palmer blushing-So why she's been avoiding me?

Dahlia-Maybe because you asked me to go have dinner with you, remember?

Palmer put his hands on his head, moaning.

Palmer-I'll talk with her now.

Dahlia-Right. She's in the Resort Area.

The Resort area was a beautiful Island rounded the sea and flowers where there was a Hotel with Cabins, a Department Store and the Ribbon Society. Palmer, during the way from the Battle Zone to the Resort Area, was thinking about his feelings for Argenta. They had been friends for 10 years, she known his son, Pearl, worked togheter in the BF and thought in the same way. He couldn't imagine his life without her. He went to one of the Cabins from the Hotel and saw Argenta prone on a chair, under an umbrella, a Moo Moo Milk besides her.

Palmer thinking-_Woow, she looks great._

Palmer-Hi, Argenta.

She put her glasses off, looking to the man, static. Then, her purple eyes were dangerous.

Argenta-What. Are. You. Doing. Here?

Palmer-We need to talk.

Argenta-No.

_Under hardest disguise I see, ooh,  
Where love is lost, your ghost is found,  
I braved a hundred storms to leave you,  
As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down,  
_

She raised from the chair, dressing her bathrobe, to go back to the Cabin, when he held on her pulse, his serious and orange eyes looking to her own, violets.

Argenta-Let me go! I'm warning you.

Palmer-No before you listen what I have to say.

Argenta-Say something to my Dragonite, so!

She threw her pokeball and her Dragonite was out.

Argenta-Dragonite, Dragonbreath!

Palmer-Go Dragonite, Protect!

_I can't keep up with your turning tables,  
Under your thumb, I can't breathe,  
_

He threw his pokeball and his pokémon protect him. The two Brains were very angry, their faces red, while battling, and some tourist in the Hotel stopped to watch the battle.

Tourist 1-That isn't the Frontier Brain Argenta? I'm her fan!

Tourist 2-And that's the Frontier Brain Palmer. He's so cool!

The two Brains weren't playing attention around them, they eyes were lightning dangerously.

Argenta-Go home Palmer, back to Dahlia. Dragonite, use the Dragon Claw!

Palmer-I'll go back bringing you with me. Dragonite, Aerial Ace!

When Palmer stopped Argenta's Dragonite's attack, he approached to the woman, with a gentle smile, pushing her hips to him, their noses almost touching.

Palmer-That day, when I asked Dahlia out, was because I wanted to talk about you, your fool.

Argenta's mouth was opened, surprised.

Argenta-Why?

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me,  
No, I won't ask, you to just desert me,  
I cant give you what you think you gave me,  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables,  
Turning tables,_

Palmer-I was asking her some ideas for your birthday's present. You know, Dahlia is so fashion.

She looked to the ground a little bit embarrassed but Palmer raised her chin, smiling gently.

Argenta-I was afraid to lose you dear. I like you so much!

Palmer-You know how is difficult for me, talk about feelings? But, I like you. I like you.

Palmer touched his finger on her lips for some seconds, drawing something, while she was absorbing his words.

Palmer-Believe me.

Her purple eyes were lovely and she looked into his orange eyes and kissed him. He put his hands on her backs, bringing her close to him, their lips glued on each other while her legs wrapped around him. They broke the long kiss to breath and he looked to her rose lips and before, to her lovely eyes, smiling.

Palmer-Be that lovely and prided woman that I know. Back with me?

She smiled, sweet, while his expression softened and she took his hand.

Argenta-I'll come back with you to the Battle Zone. I like you Palmer.

Palmer-I like you too, Argenta.

_Next time I'll be braver,  
I'll be my own savior,  
When the thunder calls for me,  
Next time I'll be braver,  
I'll be my own savior,  
Standing on my own two feet,  
_


End file.
